


lego 'art' for The Mountebank

by wyomingnot



Series: lego art [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lego, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Some lego 'illustrations' for K_dAzrael's story The Mountebank.





	lego 'art' for The Mountebank

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mountebank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552800) by [K_dAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael). 



  
  
Dr Hux readies the speculum. Kylo is feeling rather exposed.

.

  
"You want me to jack off into a cup?"

.

  
"Now I'm going to place the massager..."

**Author's Note:**

> and yes, I made the paper gown.
> 
>  
> 
> [Originally posted on tumblr.](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/157582125670/cosleia-requested-lego-for-kdazraels-story-the)
> 
>  
> 
> [my general lego tag](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/tagged/my-lego), [my kylux (and adjacent) lego tag](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/tagged/lego-my-kylux)


End file.
